Tony Gnadenlose Folter
by TheKritty
Summary: Tony muss unglaubliche Qualen leiden - ist Rettung in Sicht? Und wer ist sein unerbittlicher Peiniger?


**Titel: **Tony - Gnadenlose Folter

**Autor:** Kritty (also ich)

**Fandom:** NCIS (One-Shot)

**Genre:** Humor, h/c

**Raiting:** K+ (so in etwa^^)

**Disclaimer:** Die erwähnten Personen gehören nicht mir sondern Bellisario und den Machern der Serie. Und ich verdiene keinen einzigen Cent mit der Story.

Viel Spaß - und Feedback wäre lieb, genauso wie konstruktive Kritik!

**

* * *

**

**Tony – Gnadenlose Folter**

Mit einem Stöhnen zucke ich zusammen. Erdulde die Schläge auf meinen Rücken. Immer und immer wieder. Kein Geräusch ist zu hören, nicht mal die Schläge scheinen einen Laut zu machen. Dann hören die Schläge auf. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Nein, bitte nicht! Ich kneife meine Augen zusammen und presse die Lippen aufeinander. Warte auf den alles vernichtenden Schlag. Doch er kommt nicht. Schweißperlen bilden sich auf meiner Stirn. Mein Herz rast. Was erwartet mich, wenn ich die Augen öffne? Mein Verstand sagt mir, dass ich einfach so bleiben soll, mich nicht rühren soll. Vor der schmerzhaften Realität fliehen soll. Ich habe die Augen geschlossen, sehe sie nicht. Vielleicht sieht sie mich so auch nicht....Doch mein berühmt berüchtigter DiNozzo – Riecher sagt mir was anderes. Ich muss der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen, wenn es auch nicht angenehm ist. Ich muss es ertragen. Meine Brust wird mir schwer, mein Herz zerspringt, mein Adrenalinpegel steigt ins Unermessliche - und ich öffne schnell die Augen. Und hebe langsam den Kopf. Nichts. Ich sehe keine Gefahr, nichts, was mir auch nur ansatzweise weh tun könnte. Langsam wische ich mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. Langsam richte ich mich weiter auf. Und langsam hole ich tief Luft. Nun stehe ich. Wankend, aber ich stehe. Es ist vorbei. Er ist weg. Ein unsicheres Lachen entweicht meinen Lippen – das war falsch. Etwas legt sich um meinen Hals, etwas zieht mich immer weiter nach hinten, bis ich stöhnend auf die Knie sinke und befürchte, dass meine Wirbelsäule bricht. Ein gequälter Laut dringt durch meine leichtgeöffneten Lippen, mein Hals wird zugedrückt mit einer Kraft, die ich nie erwartet hätte von ihm. Reflexartig greife ich mit meinem rechten Arm hinter mich, bekomme den einen Arm meines Angreifers zu spüren und ziehe diesen ruckartig nach vorne und spüre schon gleich einen unangenehmen Schmerz an meiner Seite. Nein, nicht schon wieder! Ich verziehe das Gesicht, presse Luft in meine Lungen dass es schmerzt und versuche mit größter Kraftanstrengung, meinen Peiniger vor mich auf den Boden zu befördern.

Das hätte auch beinahe geklappt, hätte dieser mir nicht mit dem Fuß einen furchtbaren Nasenstüber verpasst und mich somit nun vollends zum Hintenüberkippen gebracht. Gequält heule ich auf und halte mir meine Nase. Sie scheint nicht gebrochen zu sein, dennoch bringt der dumpfe pochende Schmerz meine Augen zum Tränen . In meinem Kopf spielen die Gedanken verrückt. Wie komme ich hier nur wieder raus? Wann kommt die Rettung? Wie werde ich mit meinem Angreifer fertig? Wieso musste es soweit kommen? Ich kneife die Augen zu und versuche, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er hat mich überrascht. Ich wollte ihm nichts böses. Schnaufend blinzele ich mit den Augen. Mein Körper muss übersäht sein von blauen Flecken. Plötzlich sehe ich, durch die salzigen Tränen verschwommen, sein Gesicht über mir. Sein Gesicht verzieht sich mitleidig. Mitleid? Nein, dieses Monstrum kann kein Mitleid haben. Na was hab ich gesagt – schon eine Sekunde nach meinem warnenden Gedankenblitz verwandelt sich das Mitleidige Gesicht in eine böse grinsende Fratze. Nein, flüstere ich bei mir. Nein, bitte nicht! Wie aufgetankt durch die kleine Nasenstüber-Pause fahre ich auf, stelle mich auf meine wackligen Beine und starre mein Gegenüber an. Doch so ist es wenn man zu schnell aufsteht – ein unangenehmer Schwindel erfasst mich und ich muss erstmal überlegen, wo ich mich festhalten kann – da sehe ich, wie mein verachtenswürdiger Angreifer auf mich zu kommt. Ich spüre plötzlich, wie ich nach hinten falle, wohl wissend, dass hinter mir ein harter Gegenstand steht, der mir womöglich +KNACK+

mit einem furchtbaren knacken und einem Aufstöhnen meinerseits lande ich auf dem harten Eschenholztisch. Und mit einem furchtbaren Knacken bricht der Tisch mitten entzwei. Ein blitzender Schmerz fährt mir in den Rücken – ist mein Kreuz jetzt wirklich durch?

Resigniert wende ich mich an den, der mich die letzten qualvollen Augenblicke gefoldert hat und will ihm, den Schmerz ignorierend, bitten, mich am leben zu lassen, als eine fragende Stimme in das Zimmer hineinruft.

„Tony?". Eine Tür knarrt und Kate steht mit Einkaufstüten bewaffnet da Aufatmend erhebe ich mich und stöhne auf.

„Tony!!!Was machst du da! Der schöne Tisch!"

Ich will gerade etwas erwidern und zeige schon mit meinem Zeigefinger auf den kleinen Michael neben mir, als Kate mich mit empörender Stimme und vorwurfsvollen Blick unterbricht.

„Du solltest auf meinen Neffen aufpassen und dich nicht mit ihm prügeln, DiNozzo!"

Entsetzt starre ich Kate an. Dann schaue ich auf das Monstrum, das mich die letzten Minuten mit Kissen, Fäusten und Füßen geschlagen hat und hebe wieder an, meine Verteidigung vorzubringen, als mich der 9 jährige unterbricht.

„Spieln wir ganz cool wie im Fernsehn Wrestling , Tony?" Resigniert verziehe ich das Gesicht. Soll ich die Augen zumachen und der Realität des Babysittens entfliehen?


End file.
